Routers typically include a base for supporting the router on a workpiece. Router bases usually are formed to support a router on a work surface and to permit adjustable positioning of a motor housing. Thus, allowing positioning relative to a workpiece. Previous router securing devices require the user to manipulate thumb screws, buckles and the like. Once a user positions the motor housing to the desired depth, the securing device is used to close an adjacent seam, thus drawing the base tight around the motor housing.
One difficulty experienced with current devices, is when the router is utilized with a router table. When used with a router table, the base is connected to the underside of the support surface, which extends beyond the base to support a workpiece. As a result of this arrangement, a user is forced to reach under the support surface to release the device to adjust the cut depth.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus and method for permitting router base securing from the base end.